An Agreement
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel and Puck have an agreement. Need I say more? SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll this is a multi-chap. Very little plot A LOT of Smut ;) I had published this a while ago but then erased it because of ff rules. It's back just the way I had written it. Hope you like it! Please review it always makes my day!**_

_**Mistakes are all mine.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into her house that she owned with her best friend Puck. She was exhausted as she headed to her room barely acknowledging him. Once she was in her room, she threw her backpack, purse and coat on the floor when Puck walked in.

"Bad day Rach?"

She snorted. "That's an understatement."

"I'm going to run you a hot bath," he said as he walked towards her master bathroom.

This is one of the reasons why they were best friends. He knew when she needed something without even asking and she also knew when he needed something.

When she walked into her bathroom naked, Puck was getting into the Jacuzzi. She loved his ass and his naked body of course, who wouldn't? He watched her walk towards him and his dick stood in attention. She licked her lips and got in laying her back against his front.

Another thing about them, they were partially lovers. They weren't exclusive but they didn't sleep around either. They had their own rooms and bathrooms all equal so they could have their privacy but usually they didn't care about that. Sometimes they just needed each other to get off and get the tension of the day out of their system.

They laid there in the Jacuzzi loving the feeling of the warm almost hot water around their bodies. She rested her head on his shoulder while his hands caressed her stomach. She sighed, closing her eyes, already feeling the frustration from the day slowly dissipate.

He kissed her neck and throat as one hand moved to caress the bottom of her breasts and the other hand moved to her pelvic.

"Noah," she sighed.

That's what he was waiting for and he cupped her pussy. She licked her lips and hummed when two of his fingers teased her folds and then pushed them inside her. She arched her hips a little and moaned as he moved his fingers in and out. He was hard against her back and he knew she could feel him hard against her lower back, but right now this was about her. His other hand moved further up so he could tease her and alternate between her nipples. She gasped and moaned when he added a third finger in her.

"Fuck" she whispered. That was a sign that she was close to her orgasm. Obviously.

"You are so fucking tight Rach. I can't wait for you to be wrapped around my cock," he whispered against her ear.

She nodded. "Mmm Noah yes" she whispered.

He kept moving his fingers in and out fucking her hard and fast and minutes later she arched her back pressing against him as she came with his name on her lips. He kept moving his fingers until she was back from her high. She sighed in relieved and when she looked at him they kissed lightly.

"Thank you" she said.

"Welcome"

"Lets get out the water is getting cold and we are getting all pruny." She stood up and got out grabbing a towel drying herself.

He grabbed a towel as well but he just loved watching her body. She was so fucking sexy and delicious and he loved when they used each other for sex. She watched him look at her and noticed his raging hard on. She licked her lips.

"Come on." She said as she hung the towel since she was dry enough and walked out towards her bed knowing he was right behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed as he stood between her legs. She gripped the back of his thighs, as her mouth was inches from his cock. "It's time to return the favor," she said looking at him through her lashes.

He looked at her with so much lust she didn't waste anymore time and took him full in her mouth. While he gripped her hair she sucked and licked teasing him with no end. He was close to coming so he just pushed her mouth away. "I wanna be inside you when I come" he said as she pushed herself up the bed with him crawling towards her.

She licked her lips nodding as he moved his cock up and down her folds. He looked at her in the eyes as he pushed inside her making her gasp. It didn't matter how many times they did this together, he was always so big and she was always so tight.

He kissed all around her chest and neck as he pounded into her with such passion they only had for each other. She gripped his biceps and then moved to his ass squeezing him so he could thrust deeper if that was possible. She threw her head back and barely made a sound as she came around his cock.

He groaned feeling her walls tighten and after a couple of thrusts he came deep inside her. He moved lazily as they both came back from their high. She unwrapped her legs and arms so he could pull out. She turned to the side and closed her eyes passing out quickly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

An Update! Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was reading a book in one of her favorite rooms in her house. It was a small room, with a huge fireplace, a white cotton love seat and a ceiling to floor window that she was able to see outside to the patio and pool but no one can see from the outside to the inside.

She remembers one night, they were having a party and sneaked out to go into that room and he took her against that window. It was so hot both climaxed intensely.

Rachel heard the front door open and knew he was home. Usually he said hello but when he had a bad day he would just go straight to his room, just like she did. She sighed, closed the book leaving it on the side table and walked out of the small room.

Puck was seating on his bed removing his shoes and socks when he saw her walk into his room and stopped in front him. He looked her up and down and his dick twitched knowing what was about to happen.

She removed her tank top revealing her pink bra and then unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down kicking them away from her person.

He groaned seeing his favorite thong on her and licked her lips. "Rach."

"Hi," she whispered.

He had already removed his shirt and was now taking off his pants. He sat back down only in his boxer briefs and pulled her towards him so she could straddle him and grinds her hips against his erection. "Fuck me," he growled.

She pulled out his cock and saw him move her thong to the side and she sank down on him both moaning in pleasure. She started riding him slowly moving up and down back and forth as she looked him in the eyes.

He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her towards his mouth. She moaned into his mouth and their tongues started to move in rhythm as they kissed passionately. She started to move against him faster and harder while her hand moved between them until she reached her clit and started rubbing it.

He looked down between them and groaned. "Fuck Rach," he loved how sexual she was between them.

"Noah I'm going to come," she said as she rubbed her clit and fucked him as fast and as hard as she could. It was so hot the way she looked at him while she pleasured herself and him.

He never tired of them taking each other whenever they wanted or needed it.

He could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew it was just a matter of time. While she kept riding him, he unclasped her bra exposing her breasts and quickly took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and licked and when he bit it just like she loved it, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she came around him.

He stood up without pulling away from her and moved them so she was now on her back and he started thrusting in and out. "I'm gonna make you come again Rach," he growled as he kept fucking her hard and fast as he could.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him pushing him closer to her. "Noah!"

He kissed her sloppily and then kissed down her neck and chest as he kept thrusting. "Fuck I'm coming," he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit. She arched her back and they both came at the same time moaning each other's names.

He moved his hips a little until they came back down from their high. He gave her a kiss on her cheek as he pulled out. She sighed as her eyes closed trying to regain her surroundings. He lay on his side looking at her naked body as her chest heaved.

"You're fucking amazing. Thanks," he said as he caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his index finger. She looked at him and smiled. He chuckled.

She was satisfied and didn't have a care in the world. "You're welcome." He moved his finger down so he could caress her stomach and then down her pussy lips. She bit her bottom lip as he teased her folds and then pushed his finger inside. "Noah"

"You're so wet with both of us mixed together," he said huskily as he added a second finger moving them in and out. He loved how she felt around him. "So good."

Every time he had a horrible day like today or an awesome day, he would spend the day pleasuring her and making sure she had multiple orgasms before he even let go and after they would be done, he would want to keep making her come until she begged him to stop.

He added a third finger moving them slowly and teasingly making her chest heaved as she tried to keep her cool but he knew her better. "You close baby?" he smirked.

She nodded. "Mmm hmm" she bit her bottom lip as she moved her hips up trying to ease the tension. "Stop teasing me Noah please," she moaned.

He chuckled and started moving his fingers faster while kissing her neck, chest and up her ear nipping it. "Come," he whispered.

"Noah," she moaned as she came for the third time that day. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. She grabbed the back of his neck pushing him towards her.

They kissed passionately tasting herself on his tongue. "Mmm"

She had her eyes closed taking deep breaths while she came back from her high. One of her hands rested on her stomach and the other above her head.

He watched her and was getting hard all over again. He couldn't wait to take her again but of course he knew she wanted to know about his bad day. While she lay on her back he was on his side with his head on his hand resting.

She looked at him and knew he was going to tell her about his day. She caressed his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips and waiting for him to speak.

He sighed. "Today was a total fucking disaster. Everything that could go wrong did and of course I get the fucking blame because everyone can't do their fucking job. I really hate when my team gets really stupid and act like they rule the whole thing."

"Just think in a couple of weeks you won't have to deal with that anymore." She said reassuringly trying to make him feel better.

"I know babe I can't fucking wait. I'm counting the days. I wish I had your patience."

She chuckled. "Yea well we can't all be perfect," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "No one's perfect but Rach you come real close," he said giving her a kiss on his jaw.

"Mmm _come_ in did," she said biting her bottom lip.

He cursed at how sexy his best friend was. "Get on your hands and knees." She looked at the lust in his eyes and did what he just told her.

She looked over her shoulder seeing his hand moving back and forth on his cock while looking at her pussy. "Fuck me," she said.

"That's what I'm planning on doing all day babe," he said as he positioned against her entrance and pushed inside her. "Shit I can never get enough of you." He started thrusting in and out on a steady rhythm as she moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"God yes!" she said as she felt him moved inside her hitting her spot over and over again. "Noah!" she couldn't help but move her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. "Fuck" she moaned.

"Shit we are so fucking good together," he groaned feeling him getting closer. He started to fuck her harder and faster as she arched her back and came against him.

"Come inside me," she looked over her shoulder seeing him loosing control.

He thrust two more time until he came inside her saying her name. He caressed her back as they both came back down from their high and then pulled out.

She lay on her stomach with her head on his pillows looking at him. "Wow." He smiled and caressed her back soothingly and then down to her ass. She knew what he wanted but had never brought it up. "You can if you want to," she whispered.

He looked at her and kissed her shoulder. "You sure?" She nodded. "Someday then."

"I'm hungry," she said and they both laughed after hearing both stomachs growl.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Another update! I'm so glad you all love this. I had a lot of fun writing this. Obviously! ;p

,,,,,,,,,,

"I'll order pizza," he said as he got out the bed to grab his cell phone.

She watched him as he talked on the phone and ordered their pizza. She loved his body. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either. He was just right. Perfect even. And she wanted to run her tongue everywhere on his body. He was so delicious and all hers. She licked her lips as her hand moved between her legs. She heard him groan seeing his cock get hard again while he was still on the phone.

He was talking on the phone ordering food but all he could think of was taking his best friend all over again. His eyes roamed around her naked body and groaned when he saw her hand move between her legs. He hurried the order and hung up throwing the phone somewhere in his room.

"Noah," she whined as she pushed a finger inside her thrusting her hips up as she looked at him. Her other hand moved to her breasts and pinched her nipples. She licked her lips when he started stroking his cock and she wanted him all over again.

He stroked a couple of more times and then finally joined her on the bed. He started kissing her neck across her collarbone as he whispered, "Pizza will be here in 30."

"I want you again so much," she moaned as she pushed a second finger inside her moving it in and out.

He watched in amazement as she fucked herself in front of him. He couldn't help but pull her fingers out and licked them clean. "Let's fuck again," he growled as she lay against the pillows and he moved between her legs. "God I love your pussy" he said as he rubbed his cock on her folds. He moved them so that now he was on his back and she was straddling his stomach.

She grinned and she caressed his chest up his neck and down his arms. "My turn to play?" she asked innocently as she started moving her hips against his stomach teasing for what was about to come. Pun intended. She could feel his erection on her ass and she was excited for whenever he was ready to do it that way. She moved back until his cock was right on her pussy lips teasing her. "God I love this."

He watched with hooded eyes as she teased herself on him and he was ready to be inside her. It wasn't even 6 o'clock and he was going to make her come for the fifth time. Yes he was the man. He smirked looking at her breasts and down to her pussy.

She licked her lips and impaled herself on him making her moan his name. "Noah," she started moving back and forth up and down slowly. They were so focused on each other they didn't hear someone walk in on them until they heard a gasp.

"Oh shit sorry"

Rachel turned around and noticed her other best friend walking away. She looked back to Puck and sighed. "Dammit" he groaned. "You go ahead and see what she needs. I'll need a minute." He said looking at her pussy around his cock.

She moved off him and off the bed. She grabbed a robe she usually kept on his closet and put on her panties. She bit her bottom lip as he started stroking himself. Then she realized who was here and what they had stopped doing. "Noah that's not fair. You don't get to come if I don't get to come," she said as she slapped his hand off his erection. He glared at her. "Think about your mom fucking her boyfriend".

"Rach shit" he was disgusted and she smirked seeing his erection go away. He was pissed as he put his boxers on and a wife beater.

"You'll live," she smirked as she walked out of the room.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since the last chapter was short, here are two updates. There's going to be a bit of drama as usual and maybe fluff. I don't know.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just seen. She was scarred for the rest of her life. She loved her best friends and they had their weird relationship but she did not need to see that. She sat on the couch hoping it was clean and waited for them. She blushed when she saw them walk towards her. "Before you say anything, I called and knocked a couple of times before using my emergency key." Quinn said defensively.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's okay."

"Speak for yourself Rach," he glared at both of them.

"Chill you've had enough orgasms today. Our friend needs us."

Quinn scrunched her nose. "Wow I did not need that information thank you very much."

"What's up Q?"

"I'm pregnant," Quinn whispered.

"WHAT?" Puck and Rachel asked at the same time.

Quinn sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I found out when I got home."

"What? I mean how… when was… Q what happened?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Well we know how it happened," snickered Puck.

"Don't be an ass," Rachel said at the same time Quinn glared at him.

"I thought we were safe and ugh God what am I gonna do? I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?" Rachel asked at the same time Puck's eyes widened and asked, "When did this happen?"

"We had a huge fight last week and I told him to get out and well yea everything happened so quickly, I don't even know how…" Quinn sighed not being able to finish her thoughts.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Puck asked.

"I don't know."

"Babe you have to tell him, he has a right to know. If Rach would ever end up pregnant, I would hope she'd tell me as soon as she found out. If she keeps something like that from me, it would devastate me and we are best friends, imagine in your case, when you two are actually in love with each other." Puck said.

Rachel was shocked at the way he spoke. She knew he was smart and cared about people specially his friends and family but she never actually witnessed it this way. The way he had talked to their friend right now was very passionate and extremely truthful.

Quinn had tears in her eyes. "I just… I do love him but you don't know anything about our fight. He broke my heart and I can't talked to him right now."

"So you're just going to not tell him," Puck said and Quinn couldn't speak. "He's going to be even more hurt finding out later when you start showing."

"I know. But then he'll know the way he made me feel," Quinn's voice broke at the end trying to hold back from crying.

Rachel heart broke at her best friend's confession. "Honey what was the fight about?" she asked while rubbing Quinn's back smoothly.

"We were on our monthly date out at a beautiful restaurant and after we were leaving, we saw a group of people walking past us and we noticed it was a bride and groom with their friends I guess. Then I said that I couldn't wait to get married and that's when all hell broke loose."

"How so?"

"He said he didn't want to get married," Quinn's eyes watered again.

"What?"

"Yea he said he didn't believe in marriage but he did want to spend the rest of his life with me," she sniffled.

"So that's not so bad."

"No I told him, a wedding has been a dream of mine and if he didn't plan on marrying me then, there was no point in being together, so I broke up with him," she finally broke down and started crying.

Rachel held her and caressed her back and hair while Puck went to grab a glass of water. "Shh don't cry honey. I'm sure things will get better. Okay? You two love each other and are meant to be so just give it a little bit of time and then go talk to him."

Puck walked back in a glass of water and Quinn thanked him as she took a sip.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can. This is your second home," Rachel said wiping the tears off of her best friend's face.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to sleep now. This has been a very emotional day."

Rachel nodded and she and Puck watched their friend walk away from them.

Rachel was eating a slice of pizza and Puck was next to her drinking beer after eating two slices.

"You were very insightful," she said without looking at him and taking another bite.

"Well Sam is also our friend and he needs to know about her pregnancy even though he's an ass for not wanting to marry Q." He said as he grabbed a fourth slice.

"I can't believe they are going through this alone. And you know she's stubborn so she won't talk to him until she absolutely has to. Look I'm sure she is over exaggerating cause she's hormonal." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"So what do you suggest? Have him come to her?" he asked and when he saw the smirked and eyebrow raised, it was exactly what she meant. "Fine but you're doing it," he grabbed the pizza box, stood up giving her a kiss on her forehead and put the box in the fridge.

"So are we done with our activities?" she asked innocently as she stood up grabbing the two empty beer bottles and throwing them in the recycle bin when she felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust his hips against her ass.

"Do you want to be done with our activities?" he asked as he nipped her ear lobe making her moan. He moved one hand inside her robe up to cup her breast and the other down to tease her panties.

"You know I never wanna stop," she moaned as he moved the fabric to the side and pushed a finger inside her.

"Then let's go finish what you started," he let go of her and started to walk away.

She turned around and took a deep breath as she watched him walk away from her and out the kitchen. She fixed her robe and ran her fingers through her hair. Once she was ready, she walked out of the kitchen and straight to his room.

Tomorrow they would deal with helping out their friends. Right now they were going to try and see how many times they can make each other come.

**TBC**

_**Note: Yes I know Quinn is pregnant here as well but it's not even close to SLCIAI I promise. This is just about Rachel and Puck. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it's a quick update but since I had already written it and posted it I didn't want to make you guys wait so long. Here's a little bit of cuteness and sexy times of course ;p**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**I don't own anything of course**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,**_

Puck was slowly opening his eyes and noticed right away that he wasn't in his room. He smirked when he saw his best friend sleeping soundly one arm above her head and the other next to her face on the pillows. The sheets were low on her hips and her breasts were on full display. He already had a morning wood but seeing her like this made his dick twitch.

The whole year they've been fucking they have never stayed until the morning. It wasn't a rule but they just did it no questions asked… And yet he felt as if things were changing between them without even knowing it. Of course he was not going to say anything for fear of her freaking the fuck out and stopping what they were doing.

He laid on his side resting his head on his hand while caressing her stomach with his other hand. He smiled when he saw her stir and slowly opening her eyes and chuckled when she noticed he was still there next to her. "We actually passed out from fucking to much," he said his voice still groggy from sleep.

She laughed softly and stretched pushing her breasts out and heard him groan. She smiled at him and kept looking at him. He kissed her forehead and got comfortable while still caressing her stomach. "You know we've been doing this for a year now, and it seems like we aren't stopping any time soon unless we find someone else."

"Okay," she said not knowing where this was going.

"I actually don't mind waking up next to you," he said while his hand moved up and rubbed circles on her hardening nipple with his index finger.

She bit her bottom lip. "I don't mind either," she whispered trying to hold back her moan. He smirked seeing her squirm under his touch.

"So I was thinking…"

"Did it hurt?" she smirked.

He pinched her nipple hard making her gasp and moan. "Very funny."

"I thought so," she looked at him innocently.

"Anyway…" he continued as his hand moved down her stomach inside the sheets until he was teasing her inner thigh. "I think we should just sleep in the same bed."

She couldn't think straight when he had his hand so close to her throbbing core. "I umm I think that's…" she gasped when he moved his hand on her pussy and teased slowly on her clit.

"You were saying?" he asked as he kept rubbing circles on her clit making her thrust her hips towards him. She moved her hand on top of his and moved them down until she pushed in both middle fingers inside her and he groaned feeling her soaking wet.

"That's a good idea if you make me come right now," she moaned as both fingers fucked her slowly.

He added a second finger and leaned in towards her ear nipping at her lobe and whispered, "Come."

She moaned as she arched her back and came around his and her fingers. He smiled knowingly as she came back down from her high and then removed his fingers from her pussy and she did the same. She watched him lick his fingers clean and then he took her finger and licked it clean making her moan again. "Noah."

"What do you want baby?" he asked pressing his hard cock against her thigh. He kept kissing her jaw up her cheek and down her neck while his teased her thighs.

She looked at him while she gripped his cock and stroked it slowly. "I want you so so badly to make me come again."

He saw the lust in her eyes as he pushed two fingers inside her again. "You want this?" he asked while he moved down her body pushing the sheets away from her body exposing her for him. "Or this?" he asked as he took a long lick up her pussy lips groaning at her delicious taste. He sucked her clit and pushed his tongue inside her making her moan loudly and say his name out loud.

"Fuck oh God Noah please!" she begged as she felt getting closer and closer to her climax. "You make crazy!"

He groaned as she admitted that while he kept fucking her with his fingers and his tongue. She made him crazy too without even trying sometimes. He could see her playing with her breasts and he was on the verge of coming himself waiting so long but he was going to last until she came on his tongue.

"Noah shit so good oh fuck more yes," she gasped knowing any minute she was going to let go. He added a third finger plus his tongue and when he pressed on her clit with his thumb she was gone.

"Noah!" she came hard around his fingers and tongue while he kept fucking her. She was still recovering from her second orgasm when her eyes widened as he impaled her with his cock and right there triggered her third one.

"Fuck!" He started pounding into her as hard and as rough as she could, loving the way she felt around his cock. He moved one of her legs up around his waist opening her more so he could thrust deeper.

She arched her back while she gripped his biceps tightly and then down his back squeezing his ass. "Kiss me," she moaned.

They kissed passionately and sloppily dueling with their tongues as they fucked each other to oblivion. "You wanna come Rae?" he groaned.

"Yes. So fucking much. Make me come," she moaned.

"I'm close baby. I can't hold on any longer." He groaned thrusting harder if that was even possible.

"Come inside me. God I love it when I can feel you," she moaned feeling him expand inside her and that right there made her come.

"Fuck," he groaned feeling her around him and he let go coming deep inside her as he whispered her name. He kept moving slowly as they both came back down from their high.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he pulled out and laid on his back. He pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his chest. "You're amazing."

She smiled lazily. "We are definitely sleeping in the same bed from now on if this is the way we're waking up every time."

He chuckled. "I agree."

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

He was falling asleep when he heard his phone go off. He moved a little so he could reach it from the night table. "Hello," he answered. "Yep she's here. She stayed over last night. You need to come over man. Yep okay. I'll see you soon." He hang up and put the phone next to him. He looked at Rachel sleeping soundly but slowly woke her up.

She opened her eyes and smiled. God she was so fucking cute and all his. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was scared shitless and excited at the same time. Weird. Yep totally weird. But who cares? "We have to get ready. Sam is on his way and if you want your plan to work then…"

He groaned when he saw Rachel uncover her body and get up walking naked towards the bathroom. "Fuck," he hated and loved the way she made him feel and react but he had to control himself cause now they were going to try and be psychologists or psychiatrist or whatever the fuck you they had to do to help their friends get back together.

**TBC**

**What did you think? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was cooking breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring at the same time Rachel and Puck walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll get it," said Puck.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, "Don't make a scene."

Quinn quickly knew what Rachel meant and shook her head. "I am not talking to him," she crossed her arms.

"Stop being a baby and do the right thing."

Rachel and Quinn noticed Puck walking in with Sam right behind him.

"Hi," Sam said softly.

Quinn glared at him with her arms still crossed and didn't say anything. Puck walked over to where the food was cooked and served two plates. Rachel rolled her eyes at her two friends as she took a plate from Puck. The two of them sat on the kitchen island eating and watching their friends.

Sam sighed when he knew Quinn wasn't going to talk. "Look all I meant was that I am not ready. Maybe I will be someday but not right now. That doesn't mean I love you any less."

Quinn glared even more and walked away. Sam just stood there watching.

"Go after her dude, jeez," Puck said as he took a bite from his breakfast.

Sam nodded dumbly and followed her.

Rachel shook her head. "Honestly it's like we have to do everything."

Puck chuckled. "I hope not. I really hope she tells him."

Rachel saw the way he looked when he said it. "Why is it so important for her to tell him?" she asked as she took a sip of water.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Rae, I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Come on it's more than that," she said.

He looked at her and put his fork down. "My mother lied to my father about me. He didn't know I was even born until he bumped into us when I was leaving for college." He sighed shaking his head. "He isn't the best father but he had a right to know from the moment she knew. I'll never forget the look on his face the way she told him like she was telling the time of day. Like it wasn't a big deal." He said shaking his head in disbeliefs.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I don't blame her cause at the time he was a thug and she was trying to stay away from him but still… I'm conflicted with that one actually," he dryly chuckled.

She stood up from the chair and walked towards him stopping between his legs. "If for some reason I ever end up pregnant, hopefully years later, I will tell you. I would never keep something like that from you. You're my best friend and hurting you is the last thing I want to do to you." She caressed his thighs as she continued. "As for your mom and dad well that's their issue. I wish you would let that go and not let it bother you."

He nodded understanding. "I know. Me too. And if you ever end up pregnant, you know I would never abandon you, I wouldn't be like my deadbeat father."

She smiled warmly. "I know," she said as she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. They were about to deepen the kiss when they heard a door slam shut.

"Fuck she's pregnant."

Puck and Rachel pulled apart seeing Sam as white as a ghost.

"She told you?" asked Puck.

Sam's eyes widened. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"She told us yesterday and I wanted her to tell you," Rachel said defensively.

Sam scoffed. "Well she didn't tell me but I figured it out." He was pissed and Puck and Rachel could tell. "She was never going to tell me."

"You don't know that. She's been hurt by you and she just needed some time to figure things out." Rachel said seating back down to finish her food.

"I'm gonna go. I can't even… I'll call you guys later."

Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen. Puck sighed and followed his friend.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel knocked on the door softly and walked in seeing her best friend crying on the bed in the fetal position. "Wanna talk about it?"

"He's an asshole," Quinn snapped.

Rachel chuckled. "You love that asshole."

"He just knew. How could he know if I just found out last night?"

"Oh honey. I'm sorry things are shitty right now."

"I can't say the same thing about you two," Quinn finally looked at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "We're talking about you now."

"You know that even thought this is quite a big house, I can still hear you guys having sex. Why don't you guys just make it official? You two have been playing around each other since high school and now you live together and you're going at it like rabbits every single day multiple times. Just…"

"Q please stop it. What are you going to do about Sam?"

Quinn sighed shaking her head. "I don't know."

"Look I'm not telling you what to do but you should talk to him." Quinn shook her head and Rachel continued, "Q stop, you guys love each other so much and it would be stupid to ruin what you guys have just because you both are stubborn."

Quinn sighed, "Okay."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll talk to him but I'll give him a day to cool off."

Rachel smiled. "That's great honey."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

"Let us know if you need anything."

"I will."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll this is the final chapter!

Mistakes are mine

Enjoy

,,,,,,,,,,

Two weeks later, Rachel was just getting to her trailer to one of her latest movie, when her cell rang. She walked into her trailer as she answered. "Hello? Hey babe. You did? That's great. See I told you if you guys talked everything would be better. You're welcome Q. Uh huh. Sure yea. Love you too hon. I'm sure Noah is having the same conversation with Sam." Rachel chuckled. "Yea today is my last scene and then I'll be home. See you then." Rachel hung up the call just as hair and make up was arriving.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was listening to his latest song with his producer and other people in his entourage. He was very pleased with the second take but he was already deciding that he was going to do a third one just in case. He was about to go into the recording studio when he saw Sam walk into the room with a smile.

"S'cuse me guys. Take five." Puck said as he started to walk towards his friend.

"Hey man I was on my way to the office so I decided to stop by instead of calling you," Sam said.

"Rach sent me a text that you and Q are ok?"

Sam smiled. "Yea after hours and hours of yelling to each other we came to an agreement and let me tell you the make up is the best part."

Puck smirked. "Don't I know it" He chuckled. "That's great man."

Sam chuckled. "Yea so we are coming over tonight to celebrate."

"Yes Rach told me that as well," Puck chuckled.

"See you tonight," Sam said as he started to walk away.

"Wait what was the agreement?" Puck asked.

Sam turned around and smirked. "You'll find out tonight," he said and walked away.

Puck chuckled shaking his head and walked back to where his entourage was. "Let's do this guys."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel turned the shower on and started to remove her clothes. She was so happy for her friends. Now she had to wait to find out what they had agreed on. She chuckled to herself as she walked into the shower stall and stood underneath the water. She ran her fingers back through her hair and sighed. She loved coming home to a nice hot shower or some loving but Puck was going to be late.

In two weeks things had changed between them and she thinks it's because they communicate on a deeper level and she loves that a lot. She is a little scared because she is falling for him and she doesn't think he feels the same way… and yet she does think he loves her. Some of the things he does or says, makes her feel like his in love with her. She shouldn't think about this too much cause it would only make it worse. But she can't help it. Just thinking about him makes her giddy and beyond aroused. She probably has a serious problem because she shouldn't be this horny 24/7 for him. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Of course she should. He is a walking Adonis. She can't help but move one hand between her legs and the other to her breast.

She stayed just a little longer in the shower taking care of the situation he usually takes care off, and then walked out and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and went to her walking closet and try to decide what to wear tonight. It was just her friends but she always liked looking good for her lover/best friend.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck locked the door behind him and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He hated coming late because that just took time away from making his girl come multiple times, but sometimes he had to endure it knowing how important his career is for him. He walked to the master bedroom (the one that was hers) and removed his clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

He knew that he wouldn't get any until his friends would leave but that is not going to stop him from touching her when their friends weren't looking or if they look then it's their problem. Hello? Have you seen her? How can he not touch her when she's standing next to him? He gripped his dick and started stroking thinking about every single inch of her. Fuck she is so amazing and all his and he wanted her all the fucking time. And the best part is that he does have her all the time.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Do I have to wait until he gets here?" Rachel whined. "I want to know and you are being jerks for making me wait."

Sam and Quinn laughed as Puck walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late," Puck said as he walked first to Rachel pulled her up from where she was seating and gave her a passionate weak in the knees kiss.

Rachel moaned softly kissing him back knowing their friends were in the same room with probably a stunned look on their faces. When air became necessary, they pulled away and she went to seat back down.

Quinn smirked. "Well, looks like things are different now. PDA?"

Rachel rolled her eyes smiling. "It's not a big deal, it's only you two."

"Hey," Quinn and Sam said offended.

After serving a ridiculous amount of food on his plate, he joined his friends on the kitchen table seating next to Rachel. He moved one hand to Rachel's thigh, squeezed a bit and then moved high but let it rest there while he used the other to eat.

"So what are you guys going to tell us that had to wait until now?" Puck asked with a mouth full.

Rachel took a sip of her wine smiling at Puck not going unnoticed by her friends.

Quinn smiled shaking her head giving Sam a knowing look. "Well, as you know we disagreed for hours when I left here to talk to Sam, but in the end we agreed on various things."

Rachel sighed. "Please just tell us. Stop with the dramatics. That's my thing."

Everyone laughed and Sam spoke. "Look I didn't want to get married but if in the future things are good and we are happy then yea I'll marry her… but I don't want to marry her now because I got her pregnant. Anyway, we are moving in together…"

Rachel gasped. "Oh my God! Yay!" she clapped excitedly. Puck chuckled at her craziness and squeezed her thigh lovingly. She looked at him and he winked. She smiled and leaned in closer about to kiss him when…

Quinn smiled and said, "Yea and we want you both to be the godparents."

Rachel eyes widened and Puck almost chocked on his food.

"You okay?" Sam asked amused.

"Yea," Puck answered coughing.

"You want us to be the God parents?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, we love you both and who better than to suffer with us than our own closest friends," Quinn smiled.

"We love you two guys," Rachel smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel removed her clothes and got under the covers just as Puck walked out of the bathroom. "You are so fucking gorgeous." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she lay on her side facing him.

He got under the covers naked as well and lay on his side facing her and moved one hand to rest of her hip. "So godparents huh?" he asked.

She smiled. "Is that crazy?"

Puck nodded. "I think so."

She laughed. "Well, they will be great parents and we will help them in anything they need."

"Yea," he said softly.

She noticed he had something on his mind. "What?"

"I'm just thinking that uh," he cleared his throat, "that you know you and I will probably be together because of the baby even if we aren't together."

She wanted to smile because he wasn't making any sense and yet she understood what he was saying. "Do you want to stop what we are doing?" she asked barely in a whisper.

He moved closer pressing his erection against her stomach. "No. You?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to. Ever."

His hand was now on her ass. "So… are we…" he cleared his throat again, "are we making this official?" he asked nervously. What? He is still a badass fuck you very much.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck pulling him closer if that was possible. "I don't want us to be with anyone else. I just want you all the time. So yea we are official. That is if you want."

"Baby you are all I think about all day, so fuck yea it's what I want."

She grinned. "Good," she moved one leg over his so his erection was now pressing against her folds.

"And you know someday, I think I will be able to say those three words you deserve to be told always." He admitted quietly.

She laughed. "And I will be able to say the words to you too."

He chuckled and closed the gap between them kissing her passionately and lovingly at the same time.

They both maybe had just admitted their feelings to each other and it was going to be a very interesting relationship between the two. But they are going to worry about that later. Now they were going to see who was going to be loudest while in the throes of passion, over and over again multiple times.

**FIN**

**There it is! I'm done with this one ;) Thank you all for reviewing, favorites and alerts! Mean a lot! **


End file.
